The Awsome Truth or Dare Game
by Leave it all to Chance
Summary: What happens when Alagasia meets avatar the last airbender read to find out. Rated M for later chapters. ;


Authors note

_Saphira speaking.__Thorn speaking._What happens when all the charcters get together and play Truth or is a crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Eragon

Charchers include: Mai, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, Ty Lee, Eragon, Aang, Katara, Arya, Murtagh, Nasuada, Sokka, Suki, Thorn, Toph, and Saphira.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey guys," Aang said. "Hey Aang, Look at these people I found," Sokka said. With Every one following him. "Hi I'm Eragon this is Arya, My brother Murtagh, his dragon Thorn, The Varden leader Nasuada, and my dragon Saphira. Do you want to play a game we play in Alagasia, TRUTH OR DARE," He asked. "Sure. This is Zuko, Mai, Iroh, Katara, Sokka, and Suki,I'm Aang," He said. Everybody chorused in" Yes." " Lets add a twist this is how the monks would play. If you lie you take off two pieces off clothing if you don't want to do a truth or dare the take off one piece of clothing," Aang said with an evil grin on his face.

" I'll start. Aang truth or dare," said Eragon. "Dare." " I dare you to go up to the person you love and kiss her on the mouth," Eragon replied with an evil grin. Aang ripped off his shirt, the with a flick of his wrist sent a wave of air over to Eragon. Everyone who knew what he did what rolling on the floor laughing.

"I need to get him back so, Eragon truth or dare," that evil grin grew wider as he said "Dare." " I dare you to kiss the one you love." Eragons Face turned crimson as he leaned over and kissed Arya. _Eragon. I think that if you continue to kiss Arya, she might strangle you or have Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Toph bend at you. __She's right you know._ "Fine," Eragon mumbled. Every one that isn't from Alagasia had their mouths hanging open. " Don't you know Dragons can talk," Murtagh and Eragon said in unison.

"Zuko truth or dare," Eragon asked. "Truth." " What is bending." " bending is when a person controls a element. only an avatar or Aang in this case can control all four," zuko said.

" Aang truth or dare," Zuko said calmly. " Dare." " I dare you to sit next to the person you love,"Zuko said before turning back to Mai and kissing her. Aang stayed seated, thankful he wasn't just sitting next to Katara, but Toph as well

. "Thorn, truth or dare," he said adressing the dragon. _I say ...Truth._"Okay, do you love Saphira,"_Well, umm..only as a friend_" he's lieing," Toph said calmly. _Fine. Yes I love you Saphira.__ Oh Thorn._ Saphira said licking him in the muzzle. Eragon's cheeks turning pink as he felt Saphiras emotions.

_Sokka, Tell the story of when you where 13._ Sokka's cheeks turned pinks "I was on a fishing trip and I snuck a girl on, it was hot on the ship and I had my shirt off. I leaned over to kiss the girl and she let me the boat hit a bump so we fell on the floor, Dad almost killed me when he walked in," He said. "Toph truth or dare." "truth," as soon as she said that Aang feet were on the floor." Do you love Aang," he asked." Yes," she mummbled. Aang groaned and put his head on her shoulder, suprised that he felt Kataras heart speed up he whispered a truth and a dare idea in her ear. " Katara, Truth Or Dare," "Truth," She said imeatitly wishing she could claw the words back in." Do you love Aang," toph asked with a smug expression on her face."Yes," Katara said after a sigh of defeat. She snuggled into his side a moment later.

"Arya Truth or Dare," Katara asked."truth." "Do you love Eragon, Yes you have to"Katara said. "Yes I have loved eragon since he rescued me from Durza," She said hugging him then pulling away. "Mai, Truth or dare,"Arya said. "Truth," Mai said glummly. " Why so glum," Arya said in a glum tone almost just like Mai. " 'Cause," Mai said. "Ty Lee, truth or dare," "Daaare," "Preasure point Azula," Ty Lee walked over preasure pointed her and sat back down. "Azula, Truth or dare." "Truth," "Did you like Jet," "Yeth," said a rather embaressed Azula "Nathauda, Truth or dare," she said strangly on acount of her still on the floor, and the preasure piont Ty Lee hit "Dare," The varden leader said. " Kith Murtagh,"Azula lisped. Nasuada blushed then leaned over Murtagh reached over and grabbed her soon the were making out on the ground Nasuada broke away and the game continued. Suki," truth or dare," "Truth," " Do you think Sokka is childish somtimes," " Yes, but it make me love him more," she said happily. "Iroh truth or dare," Suki asked. "Dare," "I dare you not to drink tea for 2 hours," "Fine," he muttered one except Iroh and for some reasoon Zuko burst out laughing. While every one stopped laughing. " Saphira, Truth or dare," _Truth_ eragon whispered somthing in his ear. " Are you pregnant," _Yes_ saphira was happy. Eragon shot her a dirty look. "Purple Dra-," Murtagh begain before Eragon elbowed him. _Murtagh, truth or dare._ " Dare," he scoffed sounding offended. _I dare you not to kiss Nasuasda or ant thing of that nature untill we kill galbatorix._ Murtagh agreed moved across the fire and the asked katara"Truth or Dare." "Dare," she responded. " I dare you to push Aang on the ground and makeout with him,"Murtagh said smug thinking that she wouldn't. Katara pushed Aang and the ground and begain to roll around making out. After about 10 minutes Toph stepped in (not literaliy of course). "Are you going to dare or what, Sugar queen," "Toph truth or dare," "dare,""I dare you to let us keep kissing for a turn," toph sat back down then had an idea. "Twinkle Toes, Truth or dare," Toph said. Katara and Aang were on an air break so he responded " Dare," "I dare you teo to stop kissing," Toph said in a whiney voice. Aang took off his pant and they begain to kiss again. Zuko and Mai were doing the same thing. " Let's continue in the morning," Toph, Suki And Sokka said

_**Authors note**_

_There may be another chapter. 10-20 review depending on my mood, good reviews too._

_Hey peoples click on the button that says review and yu can get 5 vurtual cookies_

_it's right here_


End file.
